A Sherlockian Seduction
by False Premise
Summary: Sherlock seduces John in his own particular way... Rated for themes only. John/Sherlock I don't own the Sherlock TV show or the original books/stories... obviously...
1. Chapter 1

"It's different," Sherlock announced suddenly breaking John's concentration.

John looked up from his newspaper towards Sherlock who was lying on the couch. He'd been lying there lost in his own thoughts for hours. His fingers were pressed together in concentration, his blue eyes glassy, staring at the ceiling. "I'm sorry?" John frowned, "What's different?"

"You," Sherlock replied continuing to stare at the ceiling, "You're different."

"Right," John answered. When Sherlock didn't elaborate he sighed in frustration, "Are you going to explain that? Or should I guess?"

After lying fixed and motionless for hours Sherlock suddenly became animated. He leapt up from the couch and began to pace the room, agitated, "Since the whole five pips, bomb thing..."

"Ah," John replied, "I suppose so." He smiled at his friend chiding him gently, "It was a brush with death, Sherlock."

Sherlock frowned and continued to pace, his agitation growing as he muttered to himself, "Yes you nearly died...for a moment there I thought you were going to die...that I was going to lose you...he noticed of course...figured it out before I did..."

"Who noticed?" John asked his face screwed up in concentration as he desperately tried to follow Sherlock's ramblings.

"Moriarty, of course." Sherlock replied quickly showing his usual frustration at John's inability to keep up.

"Noticed what exactly?"

"The differences...it was more subtle then...but even then it was all there to be observed. Well, obviously, it must have been because Moriarty observed it. How did I miss it?"

John cleared his throat, "Right, back to the differences. So how am I different dare I ask?"

Sherlock stopped his relentless pacing and sat next to John, his attention seemingly for the first time on him. His blue eyes locked with John's, "That's what we need to discuss. Give me your hand."

Obediently John held his hand out, "If you're expecting it to be shaking again that hasn't returned."

"No, I'm not expecting that," Sherlock replied taking John's hand in his own, "Well? What do you observe?"

"Er," John answered frowning in confusion, "Nothing. You seem to be holding my hand."

"And?" Sherlock demanded.

John continued to frown and shrugged his shoulders.

Sherlock sighed. He ran the fingers of his other hand up John's arm and back with one gentle stroke. John's breath caught for a moment and his swallowed heavily. Sherlock grinned, "You see?"

John cleared his throat, "I'm afraid I don't."

"But it's all there for you to observe!" Sherlock answered frustrated, "John, your heart rate and breathing are both elevated and your pupils are dilated."

John's face flushed slightly.

Sherlock laughed, "and now you're blushing."

John's blush deepened and he pulled his hand back, "Sherlock, I...er...it..er."

"I've noticed on a number of occasions now your eyes following me around the room, you seem to pause whenever we touch as if prolonging the moment, your interest and concern about my daily affairs is far beyond that of a friend..." Sherlock continued unrelenting.

John, still blushing tried to answer but all he could do is open and shut his mouth like a fish.

"Oh," Sherlock added as one last observation occurred to him, "You've also been masturbating more frequently. I deduce I'm the cause."

"Sherlock!" John exclaimed as his powers of speech returned. He was now a deep beetroot red, "You can't...you can't say..."

Sherlock laughed, "John, when will your powers of observation improve? There's really no need to work yourself up into such a frenzy. Give me your hand..."

John hesitated ,clearly terrified at what further revelations Sherlock might make.

"John, just give me your hand." Sherlock repeated more forcefully.

John sighed and held his hand out for the second time. Sherlock took it in his, "What do you notice? About me I mean?"

John gulped, "Um...well..."

"Look at my eyes, John." Sherlock directed him.

"Ah, your pupils are dilated..." John answered shocked at this revelation.

Sherlock moved John's hand to his own chest, "and my heart rate?"  
>"Accelerated..." John gulped.<p>

"Exactly," Sherlock replied smiling, "My eyes seem to be drawn to you constantly, I hunger for your company and, John, it was no coincidence that Moriarty picked you to strap to that bomb. He could see even then what I could not. You are my heart..."

All at once John's embarrassment and fear melted away and his eyes welled in tears.

"Oh," Sherlock added, "And my sexuality has awakened from a long slumber. From the content of my fantasies it is quite clear that you are certainly the cause..."

John began to laugh heartily, "Sherlock, this is a very strange way of seducing someone..."

"Seducing?" Sherlock smirked thoughtfully, "I suppose I am seducing you aren't I? So what's the next move?"

"Well, a kiss would be traditional..." John smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I had thought this story was a one-shot but I wanted to see how the seduction would continue to play out... Enjoy...**_

Sherlock leant forward with a heady mixture of eager enthusiasm and nervous hesitation that John found simply adorable. John closed the distance between them and their lips locked in their first kiss. Sherlock's hesitation quickly gave way to eager passion and he began to explore John's mouth with relish. Sherlock's technique quickly developed from the nervous fumblings of someone who hasn't kissed in a long time to the passionate, precise snogging of a true expert. John was half-conscious of the fact that Sherlock was tailoring and fine-tuning his technique according to John's own responses. Sherlock was approaching snogging like he approached everything in his life, like an experiment. John's every response, every moan, groan, change in breathing, or gasp was data; data to be used to improve the kiss. As Sherlock's kissing became pure perfect bliss for John, Sherlock seemed determined to continue his experiment by adding another variable, wandering hands... John could feel his own restraint ebbing away and so he suddenly pulled himself back from Sherlock and his wandering hands gasping, "Stop, Sherlock...stop...before I lose my last shred of self control..."

Sherlock gazed back with a self-satisfied smirk. "I don't see what would be so bad about that..." he commented, "in fact, that was precisely the outcome I was aiming for..." Sherlock moved forward as if to restart his experimentation with John's libido but John again pulled away.

"Sherlock, I want to do this properly," John said firmly.

Sherlock tutted in disgust and shouted passionately, "Oh hang what's proper, John!" He leant forward yet again his features gripped with a hunger normally only aroused by an interesting case, "I want to have you here and now on this couch."

"Oh, God..." John groaned but he still managed to pull back, "No, Sherlock, I don't mean that kind of proper. I mean I want this to work. I love you. I want our relationship to work. Let's make sure we do this properly."

Sherlock frowned, his blue eyes taking a contemplative stare at John, "Well, that doesn't sound quite as fun but I do concede that you have a point. I want to ensure that we build a lasting relationship too. So, how do we do this properly?"

"Well, a date would be the usual next step," John answered.

"Hmm..." Sherlock replied thoughtfully, "Which means what exactly? We go to a restaurant together? Share a meal? We've done that many times. I don't see how that will change anything."

"Yes..." John sighed, "But this would be different. We'd be sharing a meal as a couple rather than as friends. It'd be romantic. We'd hold hands, maybe kiss some more. More importantly we'd talk. We'd talk about our pasts, how we feel about each other, what our plans are for the future..."

Sherlock frowned, "But I already know all of that about you. It's obvious."

"Of course you do," John replied shaking his head and grinning, "But I don't know all of that about you, do I? And maybe I'd like to tell you just the same..."

"I see," Sherlock answered slowly trying to follow John's reasoning, "And this talking would help the relationship to work?"

"Of course," John said, "Communication is very important in a relationship."

"Oh...is it? Yes, I suppose it would be..." Sherlock answered contemplatively.

John frowned, thinking about what communication with Sherlock was usually like, "I don't just mean texting either."

"Naturally," Sherlock smiled, "Well I'm sure I'll pick it up."

John laughed, "I'll teach you."

Sherlock smiled, "Well, then let's go shall we?"

"Go?" John asked his eyes widening in surprise.

"Yes, on our date," answered Sherlock, "We should get changed though shouldn't we? That's a part of the ritual isn't it? Getting dressed up?"

"Ah..." John stammered, "Yes, usually you make yourself more presentable. But, you mean let's go now?"

"Certainly, why wait? It is getting close to dinnertime. We can have a drink before the meal. More time for this communication thing that's so important."

"Okay," John smiled, "You're right. Why wait?"

"Angelo's okay? Is the sentimentality of that appropriately romantic or is that boring?" Sherlock asked.

"Angelo's is perfect. The sentimentality is just right."


	3. Chapter 3

The sentimentality of returning to Angelo's was, indeed, perfect. John and Sherlock were seated at the very same table next to the window that they'd sat at the first time they'd shared a meal together. This time Sherlock was staring into John's eyes instead of gazing obsessively out the window and this time the romantic candlelight fit the occasion. Sherlock smiled across at John, perched on his seat and placed his palms together in a thinking posture, piercing John with his blue eyes. John grinned in return and began to fiddle nervously with his empty wine glass. Sherlock reached forward and stilled John's nervous hands by taking them in his own.

"I seem to recall you rebuffing me here," John grinned, "Something about being married to your work?"

Sherlock laughed, "Well, I did consider myself so before you captured my heart. I'll need to learn to balance the two of you from now on."

"I suppose I'll be the entertainment between cases. Balancing the two of us might prevent you from becoming bored." John answered with a friendly smirk.

"I do hate being bored..." Sherlock replied with a grimace.

"Is it wrong that I'm proud of winning you in spite of your marriage to your work?" John mused, "It seems like an achievement in the circumstances."

Sherlock laughed as he ran his thumb in circles on John's hand, "Not at all. I can't imagine anyone else accomplishing it. I didn't think anyone ever would."

Just then they were interrupted by Angelo himself bearing a bottle of red wine, a basket of bread and a request for their order. After a hurried glance at the menu and ordering their mains the two were alone again, both sipping on their wine. Sherlock coughed, "So, John, how does this communication thing begin?"

John smiled, "Well let me start. I'm guessing that you haven't been in too many relationships."

"An excellent deduction," Sherlock replied, "There's hope for you yet. In fact, this would be my first relationship."

John nodded thoughtfully then frowned as an idea occurred to him, "But you've ah...I mean you're not...though it is okay if you are..."

Sherlock frowned, "I've had sex, yes, John. A fair bit of it in my youth as I recall. But I've never had an actual relationship as such. Of course, I've considered myself married to my work for a number of years now."

"Well, I guess compared to most I haven't had that much experience with relationships myself." John answered.

"I know," Sherlock replied, "You've had one truly long-term relationship, haven't you? A nice, young lady while you were in medical school. I'm guessing a fellow medical student or a nurse..."

John shook his head at Sherlock's amazing ability to see into his past, "Another medical student, actually, she's a paediatrician now I believe."

Sherlock continued, "It seemed quite serious for awhile. There were those who expected you two to settle down and marry. You seriously considered it but in the end there was no spark. The relationship bored you. You ended it and instead chose the adventure of enlisting."

John frowned, "The break up was mutual. Anna was a good person, a lovely woman in fact but we weren't right for each other. How do you know all of this?"

Sherlock shrugged, "You've talked about your student days before."

"But I never mentioned Anna," John countered.

"True, but the details you did discuss made it quite obvious that you were in a serious relationship at the time. You aren't in the relationship now so you must have broken up. So, why did it end? It wouldn't be adultery, you are simply too moral for that and if she'd have cheated on you I would have picked up on some resentment I think. I know that you enlisted after medical school. You must have enlisted to fulfil a craving for adventure because you already had a stable career as a doctor. Of course, your willingness to quickly partner up with me shows your dispositional desire for adventure. So, most likely, you simply grew bored. You didn't want an ordinary life so you broke up with her."

"The break up was mutual," John repeated with slight annoyance.

Sherlock shrugged again, "If you say so. Since then you've had a few short-term relationships but nothing very serious."

"True," John answered.

"With women," Sherlock stated then paused thoughtfully before adding, "But you have had sex with men."

John nodded, frowning, "And how do you know that, dare I ask?"

"John," Sherlock replied, "That really was obvious. We just shared a kiss. If that had been the first time you'd have kissed a man I'd have detected a degree of apprehension. No, you clearly knew your sexuality before we kissed. Yet, you also clearly haven't come out as gay or bisexual. It couldn't be that you are ashamed of it as you aren't the least bit homophobic. So, you must not have been in a relationship with a man and thus have had no reason to announce your bisexuality to the world."

"Well," John replied, "I suppose that does sound rather obvious. You are right, of course. All of my experiences with men have been very casual. It just worked out that way."

Sherlock nodded thoughtfully, "Well this is a first time for both of us then."

Angelo remerged with their main meals, a chicken risotto for Sherlock and the lasagne for John. They continued to talk as they ate.

"You said you only realised you had feelings for me after the pool bombing thing?" John asked.

Sherlock nodded, swallowing a mouthful of risotto.

"When do you think your feelings began?" John asked curiously.

"Undoubtedly they began much earlier," Sherlock replied, "In fact, I suspect I began to fall for you when you shot that dreadful cabbie for me."

John laughed heartily at this, "I suppose I was your knight in shining armour in a way. He was an awful cabbie."

Sherlock continued, "He was a dreadful cabbie but I'm quite serious and it isn't the fact that you saved me. There are very few men who could have done what you did. You were so calm about it afterwards too. So certain you'd done the right thing, so sure you'd done what needed doing. You have a moral fortitude, John, that's very rare. I realised then I'd met the perfect partner. Of course, I was thinking of how you could help me in my work at the time but really, I'd met the perfect partner in all ways."

John grinned in delight at this and reached across the table to stroke Sherlock's hand, "Thank-you."

Sherlock smiled in return and then continued, "Now, your feelings on the other hand I think were there from the very beginning, all of that admiration for me and my work when most people simply tell me to piss off. I think it took you awhile to recognise that the attachment was romantic though."

John shook his head in resignation to Sherlock answering for him, "You are probably right. I think it was actually your rebuff that first put it into my head that my awe at you could be a bit of a crush. Though, I continued to deny it at the time."

Sherlock smiled gently, "Well I'm glad I rebuffed you then."

"I think it is your turn to ask a question, Sherlock." John proposed with a smile, "Otherwise we'll continue all night long with me asking all of the questions and you answering for both of us."

Sherlock frowned contemplatively, "It's difficult to think of something I don't already know."

John laughed, "Oh C'mon. You are amazing, Sherlock, but even you don't know everything".

"Ah, you are right. I've thought of something." Sherlock's blue eyes began to gleam, "There is something I dearly want to know about you."

"Well, then fire away," John answered taking a sip of wine.

"When you masturbate," Sherlock began in a strong, steady voice, "and you are thinking about me, what exactly am I doing?"

John choked on his wine and flushed, "Sherlock, we're...we're in public."

"Oh really?" Sherlock replied with curiosity, still speaking at a normal volume, "I hadn't picked you for having an exhibitionist streak."

"No," John answered in hushed tones, "I'm not. I mean I don't. I don't have an exhibitionist streak. What I'm saying is that we're in public now."

Sherlock frowned, "What does that have to do with my question?"

"Sherlock, this really isn't something we should talk about in public." John whispered.

"Really, John," Sherlock replied raising an eyebrow, "You're a medical man. There's no need to be embarrassed. Though you are rather attractive when you blush and I do suspect that you kind of enjoy being embarrassed by me..."

John's blush deepened and Sherlock smirked, "I'll take that as a yes. But don't worry, John my dear, you are clearly uncomfortable and I have no desire to cause you discomfort. We can continue this conversation later. For now, let's move back to tamer topics. Now, we've already discussed our past and our feelings for each other. So now we should discuss our plans for the future I suppose. My plans are, naturally to continue with my work. Do you have any specific plans, John?"

John coughed trying to shift his own embarrassment, "No, not really." He sighed, "Sherlock, why don't you tell me about some of your early cases?"

Sherlock's eyes lit up and he began to regale John with his stories. From a lively discussion of Sherlock's early cases they moved to discussing recent cases, the conversation flowing naturally with much laughter and hand-holding. Before they knew it they had both finishing their dinner and their wine and it seemed the right time to head back to 221B Baker Street.


	4. Chapter 4

Sherlock and John began the walk home from Angelo's in a comfortable silence, holding hands. "So, John," Sherlock said, breaking the silence, "How do you think our first date went?"

"To be honest, better than I expected," John answered.

Sherlock turned to John with an eyebrow raised quizzically, "You thought it wouldn't go well?"

"I don't mean it like that," John replied, "I didn't know how it would be. I mean in so many ways you are such an exceptional man and in other ways...well...you're a bit..."

"Amazingly ignorant?" Sherlock interrupted with some frustration in his voice.

"Ah, well," John stumbled around for a way of being tactful and truthful at the same time, eventually settling on just being truthful, "yes."

"John, I've explained this before," Sherlock said forcefully, "I don't waste my mental resources on anything that doesn't matter. You, John, our relationship, that matters. Now, I admit, my relationship experience up to now has been pretty limited. But I am quite capable of knowing when you are happy, John and when I put my intellect towards the task of making you happy, believe me, I shall accomplish it."

John nodded and smiled at this, "I know you will."

Sherlock smirked, "Really, John, is there anything that matters to me that I'm not exceptionally good at?"

John laughed, "Modesty perhaps?"

Sherlock laughed too, "John, you know that doesn't matter to me."

They were both giggling as they approached 221B Baker Street. Stopping outside Sherlock pulled John close and gently kissed him. Soon they were snogging in earnest. John wondered to himself whether Sherlock was expecting sex. He decided that he didn't mind if he was. In fact, he hoped he was. After all, John wasn't prudish. He had demanded a date first simply to ensure that they didn't become two friends who fell into bed together one day. All of John's past experiences with men had been exactly like that. The date had done the trick, though. They were entering 221B Baker Street as a couple. They proceeded through the door and up the stairs giggling and kissing. Sherlock pushed John roughly against their door and snogged him passionately as he unlocked it. They both tumbled into their lounge, moving as one being without unlocking their mouths. But as they entered 221B fully they were startled apart by a familiar cough.

Jumping apart they found Lestrade, the owner of the cough, and Mrs Hudson sitting on their couch drinking tea. Lestrade had a wide grin plastered across his face. "Oh dear," Mrs Hudson began, "I'm sorry we interrupted a romantic evening but, Sherlock, the police need to speak to you."

John flushed at their discovery but Sherlock was unflappable. He simply nodded his demeanour quickly moulding into serious detective, "Of course."

Lestrade continued to grin and to glance from John to Sherlock, "So you two are finally an item then?"

"Yes," Sherlock and John answered simultaneously, John continuing to blush.

Lestrade's grin widened even further, "Very good. Very good indeed."

"Thank-you," John answered, 'You...ah...seem very happy about it."

"Of course," Lestrade replied, "Why wouldn't I be happy for you both?"

"Plus, he's just won a sizable bet," Sherlock observed, "They've been taking bets on the outcome of my inevitable attempt to seduce you for weeks. You actually reciprocating, naturally, had the longest odds. Lestrade was the only one to bet on it."

"How did you?" Lestrade began, "Nevermind. I'm on my..."

"Wait," John interrupted, "Were you really the only one to bet on me reciprocating?"

Lestrade nodded, "I'm afraid so."

"Think about it, John," Sherlock answered, "Everyone else hates me. They, like most people, don't observe things as they are. They were so blinded by their own feelings of hatred towards me that they couldn't see the obvious signs of your affection."

John frowned, clearly unhappy that Sherlock had been so doubted. John knew himself to be amazingly fortunate to have won Sherlock's affections. It annoyed him that others couldn't see that.

"They don't hate you," Lestrade jumped in. Sherlock simply raised his eyebrows in reply and Lestrade continued with, "Okay, maybe they do. But that's not the concern right now. I'm here because I'm on my way to a body that's been discovered in a warehouse nearby. It's similar to the..."

"The strangled young woman last week," Sherlock interrupted, "You haven't made any progress there have you?"

"Yes. It is similar to Claire Daniels," Lestrade confirmed, "and we haven't made much progress, no. It looked like it was the boyfriend but..."

Sherlock waved this away, "Of course it wasn't the boyfriend. So you've found another young woman who has also been strangled?"

Lestrade nodded, frowning.

"You're thinking serial killer," Sherlock said.

"I'm fearing a serial killer," Lestrade clarified, "We've reached an impasse with Claire Daniels and with a serial killer as a possibility I'd like to bring you in. Can you join me tonight to view the body in situ?"

"Of course," Sherlock answered quickly his eyes glistening with the excitement and thrill of a new case. Before he could bound out of the door his eyes caught sight of John and he suddenly stopped, a look of confusion forming across his features, "That is okay isn't it, John? I mean, you were probably expecting that we'd be consumat..." John's eyes opened wide in shock, Lestrade sniggered quietly and Sherlock quickly changed his wording in response to John's look of horror, "that is, spending more time together tonight. I don't want to disappoint you. Is it okay with you if we put the rest of our romantic evening on hold?"

"Of course," John answered, pushing his sexual frustration aside. He was quietly delighted to find that Sherlock had stopped to ask his permission to rush off with such an exciting case, "Sherlock, a girl has been killed. It might be a serial killer. He could be seeking a new victim as we speak. You have to do what you can to stop him."

Sherlock grinned widely, "I knew you'd understand. Besides, serial killers are always the most fun. We can't miss this case."

"Excellent," answered Lestrade as he stood and walked past Sherlock and John towards the door, "I have a car out front. We'll leave immediately. Hopefully we'll get you two back in time for some more romance" he added with a smirk as he exited.

Sherlock bounded after him gleefully. John paused a moment in thought. He could see now what his relationship with Sherlock would be like. It wouldn't be conventional by any means but it would work. Sherlock was right. He could make John very happy indeed if he put his mind to it. After all, he was capable of observing all of John's feelings and desires. If he acted on those observations he could be a very caring partner, albeit in an unconventional way. Besides, John had been offered conventional happiness in Anna and had turned it down. Who else could give him the same adventuresome existence that Sherlock offered?

Sherlock bounded back up the stairs and poked his head back in, "You're coming aren't you, John? I'll rely on your medical opinion, amongst other things."

"Of course, Sherlock," John answered as he walked towards the door, "Who will blog about it if I don't come?"

"Good," Sherlock replied adding tenderly as he reached for John's hand, "Because I know don't where I'd be without you, my dear Dr John Watson..."

**I hope you enjoyed the seduction...**

**I may add to this in the future to explore how their developing relationship continues to unfold. If I do I'll add it as a sequel so I don't keep you all hanging in the meantime with an "in progress" story. Thanks to everyone who took the time to review.**


	5. Sequel

_**I'm writing a sequel. It is called A Sherlockian Romance and features scenes of established romance set to the background of "The Hounds of Baskerville" episode 2 series 2. Basically, if the A Sherlockian Seduction was canon then the scenes in A Sherlockian Romance would have been in "The Hounds of Baskerville". **_

_**I can't seem to post the link but if you search for the sequel by name, or look at my stories, you'll find it. **_


End file.
